oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Waterbirth Island
Waterbirth Island is a crescent-shaped island accessible from Rellekka's westernmost pier by talking to Jarvald. The island itself contains several spawns of Rock Crabs, one of the most popular training monsters, and a few hobgoblins. However, the main attraction of Waterbirth Island is its huge dungeon, filled with dangerous creatures such as dagannoths, wallasalkis, Giant Rock Crabs, and rock lobsters. Many players go to this dungeon to fight the three Dagannoth Kings or to get the pieces needed for Fremennik armour. Snape grass is also very plentiful here. Getting to the island Players may teleport to the island using the Lunar spells Waterbirth Teleport or Tele Group Waterbirth, which require 72 and 73 Magic respectively. Players who have completed The Fremennik Trials may travel for free by speaking to Jarvald. Players who have completed the hard tier of the Fremennik Diary also have the option of using an enchanted lyre to teleport directly to the island. Players who have not completed The Fremennik Trials can go to the island by starting the quest and paying Jarvald a fee of 1,000 coins. Outdoor features Upon arriving at Waterbirth Island, snowflakes will fall in front of the player's screen. As the player lands on the island, they may follow the path west and south to venture inside Waterbirth Island Dungeon. There are not many creatures outside, just Rock Crabs and a few hobgoblins. However, near where the boat lands, there are quick respawns of snape grass. The dungeon ''Warning: This is a dangerous area. If you die in here, you will lose your items.'' The first part of the dungeon is involved in the making of Fremennik armour. The deeper and more dangerous part will get you to the Dagannoth Kings. Sublevel 1 - Fremennik armour Go west and then south to the dungeon entrance. As soon as you enter the Waterbirth Island Dungeon, you will be in a massive cavern filled with level 90 Dagannoths. They use melee attacks and are very dangerous (they will hit you over and over without the Protect from Melee prayer). They sometimes drop dagannoth hides used to make Fremennik armour. The three paths To continue you must have a companion, or a pet rock. Run east to the back of the cavern to one of three large, circular portals. Have one person stand on each of the two floor plates and open the door. Depending on which door you choose, you will find the following monsters with one of three attack styles: *North Path - Melee Dagannoths or Giant Rock Crabs *Middle Path - Magic-using Wallasalkis *South Path - Ranging Dagannoths These creatures also drop raw materials for the Fremennik armour. Sublevel 2 to 6 - Dagannoth Kings Each of the three paths leads further east to a central room blocked with a door held up by props. The props can be knocked down with either Magic or Ranged. You can open the door of the other two paths, but only another player who has gone down either of the other two paths is able to knock down the prop of the door blocking your way. You can also use the special attack of a rune thrownaxe to open all blocked doors. Two eggs will immediately hatch baby Dagannoths who will attack with melee. Monsters from the other rooms may also enter through the now open doors to attack with melee, Ranged or Magic. Once you are in the central room, you can use the ladder to go down to five more sub-levels with passages leading to the Dagannoth Kings. Askeladden and a safe area is up the ladder to the top of the snow covered mountain in the east part of the island. East Sublevel 5 - Lighthouse exit After or before the Dagannoth Kings, a player may take an alternative exit going east up to the Lighthouse. The door at Sublevel 2 is one-way out only. Dungeon walkthrough Below is a quick overview of the Waterbirth Island Dungeon and the rooms and protection prayers that should be used in each room. Music *Dagannoth Dawn - Deeper dungeons, Sublevel 2 *The Desolate Isle - Waterbirth Island Surface *The Monsters Below - First part of dungeon *Subterranea - First dungeon room, eastern area *Xenophobe - One of the deeper dungeons, Sublevel 4 The people *Jarvald *Bardur *Askeladden Category:Fremennik